


Dear Doug Judy

by ZDOGsthl



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Just Really Like Gina!, Letters, M/M, Slightly OOC!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDOGsthl/pseuds/ZDOGsthl
Summary: How do you respond when your archenemy starts writing you notes?





	1. Chapter 1

Despite being his archenemy, Doug Judy was very considerate.

The first time Jake really noticed was after Doug escaped from him and Rosa. After doing his 2000 push-ups, Jake went home to collapse. He noticed his door was unlocked, and he pulled out his gun and opened his door only to find his apartment had been cleaned. The files that had been scattered throughout his home were neatly organized. The rats that lived in his apartment were now in cages. There was a note on his table.

Hey Jake,  
Sorry again for bolting on you. I just didn’t want to go to jail. You understand right? Anyway, I asked a couple friends to clean up your place for you. Don’t worry, all your files are still there, except the ones about me. And I remember you mentioned liking that rat that lived your desk,so I had the rats in your place taken to the vet and put in cages. There's also food in the fridge, I had all the expired stuff thrown out. Anyway, stay safe.  
Love you,  
The Pontiac Bandit

For some reason Jake never told anyone about that note. Or the the notes that came after. Anytime Jake had a bad day or a close call he found a note in his apartment a few days later, usually with a cleaned apartment or some other gift.

Jake didn’t want to think about why he never reported the notes. He did make a few attempts to catch Judy’s friends, but they, or rather Judy, always outsmarted him. When he won his bet against Santiago a few weeks later he let her off the hook. The bet seemed less fun to him now. Tormenting Santiago was less fun now. He started feeling happy when she dated men, and did his best to support her. He even let her drive his car, once. 

Thankfully no one questioned why he changed. Except Gina. She conred him a few weeks after the bet ended and asked what happened. He lied, and said he got bored with the bet. Gina seemed suspicious, but Jake figured she would let it go.

Then he found her in his house that night. Along with a note from Doug Judy. Gina smirked and gave a long explanation for how she knew Jake had been incontact since his escape. She promised to keep his secret, since she didn’t think Doug Judy was dangerous. She gave one of her “Gina Warnings” where she let Jake know that she cared about him for a moment before returning to her usual attitude.

Jake was happy to have someone to talk to about it. He talked about how confusing it was that he wasn’t furious that Judy managed to keep sending him letters. Why he was happy every time there was a note and why he started feeling sad whenever there wasn’t. He told her that some days he felt like he was waiting all day to come home and see if Judy had left him a letter. 

He explained how he loved all the jokes and stories that Judy worked into his letters. He talked about how impressed he was that Judy never gave anything away about his location. He let Gina read some of the notes Judy left, although he felt uncomfortable letting her read all of them. Some was felt too… personal.

Gina shrugged and said she already read them all. Also she was going to steal the wine Judy left him today. Jake was worried she would give him away, but the next day she acted like nothing happened.

Jake left Judy a note that night, just telling him that Gina knew. He got a note the next day.

Jake,  
I know. That's why I sent the wine. I figured someone would figure it out. I'm glad it was her. Are you worried about getting caught? I can stop sending notes for a while? Just hang up that red sweatshirt on your floor up in the window if you want me to stop.  
Love,  
The Pontiac Bandit.

 

Jake debated for a moment, but he realized he didn't want the notes to stop. He was worried he would get caught, and for some reason he was worried Judy would get caught too. Not too long ago Jake would have done anything to arrest Judy, but now he was worried about the guy.

Gina told him she knew why, but she wasn't going to tell him. She gave some sort of answer about needing to figure it out himself, then proceeded to tell him about her erotic dreams. 

Jake couldn’t figure it out. A few months later, Boyle found out. Jake had been hurt, and and Boyle wanted to help him back into the apartment. Jake tried to stop him, but he couldn't. Judy had left a note. Boyle wasn’t happy. Jake pleaded with his friend not to tell, but Boyle said he was too betrayed to talk.

 

Eventually Boyle came around. He didn’t understand it, but he didn't want to lose his friendship with Jake. He would keep jake’s secret, as long as Jake never let whatever this was interfere with their work. Jake wasn’t sure what it was. 

Jake spent several nights reading the notes over and over, trying to figure out why he kept them a secret. Boyle and Gina each knew something, but wouldn’t say. Jake had one theory as to what they would know but not tell him, but he didn’t like it. 

He asked the captain how he realized he was gay. He couldn't explain his situation, so he told just told the captain he had been having weird attractions to other men. The Holt was patient and answered everyone of Jake’s questions, never asking Jake what caused this curiosity. He knew JAke wasn't ready to talk about the details with anyone.. 

After that, Jake knew what he felt, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He knew what happened to people who loved criminals. Je was an honest cop. He joked and laughed, but he would never break the law because of one kind, adorable, car thief, would he?

Gina said he had to decide for himself. Boyle said he didn't know what to do. No one else knew. Jake thought to himself for several weeks. There weren't as many notes. Jake worried Judy was up to something illegal and dangerous. The last week they stopped. 

After seven days without a note, he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't handle a week, let alone a lifetime. He went to Santiago that night, asked how to write a romantic letter. He wanted something as sweet as the poems Judy sent him some days. Santiago agreed, but asked to meet the mystery boyfriend one day. Jake promised her she could. He would figure that one out another day. He wrote down all her advice and went home to wright.

He tore up more and more of the notes he wrote. He named Gina, who said that Judy knew he wasn't the most romantic or the best with words, and that as long as Jake was honest it would be ok.

Jake signed and wrote what he felt.

Dear Doug Judy,


	2. A wild Doug Judy appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gina's solution to Jake's problems might make everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to make this a series, didn't feel like figuring out how to do that, so I made this the second chapter.

In retrospect he shouldn't have asked for Amy’s help with the letter. If he hadn't, she would never have asked to meet his new boyfriend. Well, not boyfriend. Jake had been leaving notes for Doug Judy’s friends to find, and while they flirted and wrote a lot, neither had used the term “dating” or “Boyfriend”.

Jake mostly ignored her requests, usually deflecting with a joke or turning whatever she said into a sex tape title. It worked for a while. Until Amy started taking it personally.

“Jake, you know I would never out you or betray you,” She pleaded one day. “But you have to let me meet him. I need to know everything about your relationship now for when I make a scrapbook at your one year anniversary party.” 

“Scrapbook at your one year anniversary party- name of your sex tape!” Jake replied, ignoring the implication that he would be in this relationship for a year. Jake had never had anything that long term before. “Wait, does that work?”

“Jake, do think I’m not someone you can show off to your boyfriend?” Amy asked, looking hurt. “First Captain Holt’s husband hates me and now this!”

“Amy, no,no, of course not,” Jake said soothing. “He hates all of us, except Gina.”

Amy looked like she was about to cry.

“Ok,Ok,” Jake relented. “You can meet him… in two weeks. When he’s back in town for his… thing.”

“Great!” Amy’s mood shifted completely, causing JAke to wonder is she tricked him. “LEt's make it a double date so I can take Teddy. I’ll pick the restaurant. IT'll be someplace super casual so I don't weird me out. You know, supes casu. What's his name again?”

“That…is a mystery I will hold onto until you meet him.”

“Oh, Mystery man.” Amy smiled.

++++++  
J-Dog: Gina,Amy wants to meet my boyfriend  
Gina: I got your back. I was preparing for this. Do we kill her or get you a fake boyfriend.  
J-Dog: Which do you think? Also, remember I’m a cop  
Gina: Kidding. I’ll pull a guy matching the description you gave her from an escort site.  
J-Dog: I gave her no info on him. I’ll avoid saying anything about him to her. Surprise me.  
Gina: I will. But in exchange you owe me 5 favors  
J-Dog: 2.   
Gina: Deal. I only needed one bitch!  
+++++++

“Your date is late.” Amy said judginly.

“So is yours,” Jake tried to deflect. Amy had picked a fancy restaurant for their date, and JAke flet out of place. He also realized he should have double checked who Gina hired and made sure they would actually show up.

“Teddy got held up, but he will be here,” Amy siad. “Jake, is your date going to be here? I don’t want to overstep but I think punctuality for a first date is important.”

“I never said this was our first date.”

“Not with you, with me!” Amy said, then paused for a moment. “It's also super rude to you. Like, he should be here to impress your friends.”

“Well hopefully I can find another way to impress you,” said a familiar voice. 

“What are you doing here?” Jake asked Doug Judy, trying to hide his shock.

“What do you mean what is he doing here?” Amy asked, suspicious.

“He means ‘what are you doing here so late’, which I really do have to apologize for,” Judy said she he shook AMy’s hand then sat down next to Jake. “You must be Amy Santiago. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Im John McClane.”

“Oh my God! Jake did you only go out with him because of the anime.”

:”At first,” Judy replied, before the still confused Jake could answer. “ But I like to think won him over with my personality.”

“Hopefully your personality smells better than your punctuality, because your punctuality stinks.”

“I know. I'm terribly sorry. Gina told me to meet you all here at 6:47, but when I got here I realized that was an odd time to arrive.”

“Uh, yeah.” Amy said. “Who picks a time to meet someone that-”

“Doesn't end with a five or a zero!” Judy and Amy said together.

“I mean the anarchy that causes.” Judy siad.

“Right? That’s something only a monster like Gina would do.” Amy said, impressed to meet someone else who was vocal about the importance of proper meeting times as her and captain Holt.”Wait, You know Gina?”

“Her psychic introduced us.”

“You go to the same psychic?”

“No, her psychic gave her my number. At least that's what she told me.I don’t really believe in psychics.”

“Me neither,” Amy said excited. “Jake, your new boyfriend is so cool.”

“Boyfriend?” Judy asked amused. “That's a new development.”

“Oh i'm sorry, I just assumed. Me and Teddy spent our entire first date defined our relationship and establishing rule and regulations. Jake said this wasn’t your first date.”

“Sorry, our first date was us watching a Die Hard movie marathon... So where is Teddy, I’d love to meet him.”

“He got held up by some last minute business, but he’ll be here soon. I can’t wait for you to meet him, you’ll love him.”

“Hands in the Air, you're under arrest!” Came Teddy’s voice from behind Jake and Judy.

“Babe?” Amy asked.

“Carefully Amy, Jake’s boyfriend is a wanted criminal.” Teddy said, keeping his gun trained on Judy.

“No, I just have one of those faces that people mistake for criminals al ot,” Judy said, calmly raising his hands. “You know, black ones.”

 

“Wow Amy, I am so disappointed in you for dating a racist,” Jake said, finally recovered from his shock. “You know if anyone here should be mistaken for someone it's you, Teddy. You're one of those generic Brooklyn guys you see on tv, and you try looking up his name because you saw him in something else, but on wikipedia you realize it was someone else that looked just like him in basically the same role but on other show. Also, you're always an extra or like a three episode love interest at best.”

“Nice try,” Teddy said, “ but the pontiac bandit is coming with me.”

“Wait, how did Jake date the pontiac bandit without recognizing him?” Amy asked confused. Judy started yelling before Jake could respond.

“Damn it Peralta, you set me up!I thought you wouldn't recognize me because i'm black and your white and you people can never tell us apart.” Judy shouted.  
“You know, the one time you want police to be racist, they are not.”

 

“What?” Jake asked.

Teddy dragged Judy off before he could respond.  
+++++

Jake wants;to handling this well. Everyone thought he planned this as some sort of sting, so he was safe, but he was worried about Judy. Why would Gina send Judy? They had only had a few minutes together before he got arrested..

He was currently sitting at his desk, waiting to hear what was going to happen to Judy. And also him for his. Secret undercover sting that he never got Holt’s permission for. No one at the precinct was happy about that.

Rosa was smashing things. She hadn’t taken it well.He had promised to work together with her to catch Doug Judy, and now she thought he went behind her back to do it himself. Amy was hurt that Jake didn’t let her onto his plan. Terry was annoyed at him for sneaking around, and Holt was… disappointed? Angry? Sad? Nothing good.

“Don’t be so sad,” Scully said. “It's better that everyone thinks this was a sting. They’ll forgive you eventually.”

“What?!” Jake whispered. “What did Gina tell you?”

“Nothing. I did the math myself. Your change in general attitude and demeanor, plus you losing interest in tracking the Pontiac Bandit. Also a bunch of other stuff. No one else realized, but I did. You’d be surprised what you can find out when you aren't so distracted by whatever their always doing.”

“Police work?” 

“Maybe.” Scully shrugged. “Anyway, there mad now but they’ll forgive you. They always do.”

Jake hoped he was right.. Their conversation stopped when Gina came out of Holt’s office.

“Captain says your suspended for awhile until he figures things out. Alos, you're crashing at my place tonight,. Teddy thinks you ‘developed feelings for the mark’ or something, so I'm supposed to watch you.”

 

Jake was quiet the entire car ride over. It wasn’t until they reached Gina’s apartment that he finally asked her.

“Gina-”

“Wait, let me explain. Also you're welcome.” She said as she sat down at her couch and began flipping through a magazine.

“Y-”

“For fixing everything.”

“You broke everything! Nothing needed to be fixed and nothing is fixed.”

“No I fixed everything by breaking everything. I'm like a hammer that breaks things but then magically causes the pieces to go back together.”

“What?”

“Let me explain. You needed a fake date, but you can’t lie to Santiago forever. And your current relationship isn’t something you could keep going forever either. So, I told Doug about the date and we came up with a plan.”

 

“Him getting arrested was your plan?!”

“Yep. Because now he can get immunity by selling out several high profile criminals. He’s built up a lot of info since you last saw him.”

“They won't let him try that again.”

“They will, Cops are dumb.” Gina said, turning her page. “Anyway, we needed a way to get Judy arrested in order to get immunity, since if he turned himself in, Holt would have suspected him of planning something else. He wanted to use Amy, but I needed someone competent.”

Jake was too tired to try to argue that Santiago was competent to Gina. 

“So I ‘accidentally’ emailed Teddy a pic of Doug Judy then sent a follow up email saying, ‘Sorry, Amy’s somehow more boring boyfriend. That picture of a wanted criminal were tracking was supposed to go to Captain Holt. He wants a picture of the Pontiac Bandit. But take a good look, incase you see him, lol. No seriously, commit this photo to memory incase you run into him, we really want to find him.’”

“Why not have me arrest him?” Jake asked, wondering why the plan needed to be so complicated.

“Because, one, arresting your partner never ends well. Two, you wouldn't do it, and three, to show off how well I can come up with an elaborate plan . Anyway, next we needed an alibi for Judy. Which is why I spent three hours creating Reginald-”

“He said his name was John McClane.”

“That bitch went off script?! Ok, well, my plan still worked so it's all good. Anyway, the final step off the plan was to make sure no one questioned who you were dating your denenmis. Everyone would think its a sting, but why would Doug Judy not recognize his rivaL, you ask?!”

“He said it was about race.”

“Exactly! Because I knew that Teddy is slight uncomfortable around race related discussions thanks to his online blog I had to read through for this operation. Anyway, I figured that would make him uncomfortable enough to not ask questions.”

“Wait, Teddy’s racist?”

“Well, yeah. In the ‘lets all get along and be respectful but actually let's not talk about this serous racial issue that is highly prevalent in this country and especially my line of work but I don’t have to really think about it because i'm white’ kind of way.”

“Ah. That was smart actually.”

“Yep. But anyway, Judy should be free in a couple weeks or so. My plan worked perfectly. Although everyone thinks you fell for him on the job. I was just going to have it seem like you two developed feelings after he was set free, but I can work with this.”

“But how did you and Doug Judy plan this?” Jaked asked. “How did you get his number?”

“My psychic gave it to me.”

“You really thought this through.” Jake said, knowing he would never get any other answer from her than that. 

“Someone had to.” Gina said simply. “And it's not like anyone else in the 99 could have pulled this off.”

“Well, I don’t know about-”

“No one else.” Gina said firmly.

 

“You know, I didn’t even get to talk to him. I still don’t even know how to tell him how I feel. I don’t even know what I feel.” 

“That's for the best. You need time to think about what you want to say to him face to face.So does he. Don’t worry, I'm sure when you too actually get to talk to each other you will work things out.

“Thank you. As much as it sucks, this is probably the best way this could have gone.” Jake said, slightly relieved. He wasn’t sure if Judy would be ok, but he felt more at ease knowing he and Gina were prepared.

“Of course. What are supergenius/dance goddesses for?”

**Author's Note:**

> Had this for a while, might redo it later since I think it could have been a bit more focused on their relationship and a bit longer, but here's what I have for now.
> 
> Also thinking about a sequel where Doug Judy and Amy meet.


End file.
